


В душе преломляется лед

by dear_prudence



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерси Грейвз безответно любит Лекса Лютора, и любовь ее болезненно вывернута, сломана и растоптана изначально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В душе преломляется лед

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sweet summer child Ksenia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sweet+summer+child+Ksenia).



_Моё милосердие скорее зовётся безразличием._  
Альбер Камю

  
  
— Какая-то трущобная кошка, сэр. Мы не смогли ее догнать, — виновато объясняется начальник службы безопасности.  
— Это не моя забота, — Лекс равнодушно поводит узкими плечами, скрытыми бежевым, подогнанным по фигуре пиджаком.  
— Но мы ее выследили, мистер Лютор. Я лично позабочусь о том, что больше она ничего у вас не украдет.  
— Пальцы ей сломаешь, Финли?  
Начальник службы безопасности готов поклясться, что слышит в голосе босса, едва переступившего двадцатипятилетний рубеж, неприкрытый интерес, опасно граничащий с вожделением. Но впрочем, он тотчас же жалеет о сделанных выводах. Как можно подумать о подобном?  
— Зря ты так. Это ведь больно. Может, она нуждается? Может, ее толкнули на такой поступок жизненные обстоятельства? А может, она — обыкновенное ничтожество, считающее, что может меня обхитрить? Я хотел бы знать. Нет, действительно хотел бы. Пожалуй, я поеду с вами.  
  
Лучше не пытаться отговорить его.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Лекс Лютор, наклоняясь к ней. Ей кажется, он сейчас возьмет ее за подбородок и заставит приподнять голову, однако этого не происходит. Лекс испытывает легкое отвращение, когда вынужден соприкасаться с нищетой и грязью. Она смотрит на него из-под завесы спутанных волос, смотрит дерзко и вызывающе, как будто они сейчас находятся не в неблагополучном квартале Метрополиса, а в сияющем неоновыми огнями ночном Роппонги.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — терпеливо повторяет Лютор и, не дождавшись ответа, кивает одному из своих охранников, а тот резко выкручивает заведенную за спину руку пленницы.  
— Мэгуми, — произносит она сквозь зубы. Боль оказывается чересчур сильной соперницей и с легкостью укладывает ее на лопатки. Мэгуми бежала из Японии несколько лет назад, подобно загнанному зверю, и не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что здесь, в благополучной и сытой Америке, опасность все же ее настигнет.  
— Как переводится?  
— «Сострадание», «милосердие», «благосло…» — она откашливается, и запылившийся пол украшают несколько капель крови. Ее не избили до полусмерти. Видимо, Лексу угодно, чтобы она оставалась в сознании.  
  
Лютор молчит с минуту, а после его лицо озаряет веселая озорная улыбка.  
  
— Мне нравится. И все же не то. Облачить бы суть во что-то иное. Как там? «Помни — нет ничего за пределами текущего момента», — Лекс цитирует «Хагакурэ» с упоительной легкостью, равно как и все остальные книги из отцовской библиотеки. Некоторые он выучил наизусть, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Он не помнит названий произведений, откуда память выхватывает нужные куски, и вплетает цитаты в свою речь к месту и не к месту.  
  
— Так вот, за пределами этого момента для Мэгуми точно ничего нет. Но есть для Мерси. Мер-р-рси, — он смеется. Так красиво, немного вымученно смеется. Она не может удержаться от соблазна и украдкой разглядывает Лекса Лютора. Он будто сошел с телеэкрана. Картинка, идеальная глянцевая картинка, воплощение жизни, о которой Мэгуми мечтала. Его черты далеки от совершенства, он не соответствует ни одному из известных канонов красоты, но его лицо меняет выражения, точно маски, одно за другим. Мимика завораживает Мэгуми, нарочито спокойную даже перед лицом смерти.  
  
Она позволяет себе шальную недопустимую мысль: быть может, это покорило его? Но Мерси не может заявлять с уверенностью. Когда имеешь дело с Лексом Лютором, об уверенности можно забыть. Вот и первый урок, который ей, только-только избежавшей гибели, предстоит усвоить.  
  
— Блаженны милостивые, ибо они помилованы будут, — вскользь бросает Лекс и более не удостаивает ее и взглядом.  
— Шевелись, — ее подталкивает в спину мрачного вида охранник.  
  
Больше Мерси так и не возвращается домой. Спустя год ее невозможно узнать. Она возобновляет занятия боевыми искусствами, совершенно преображается внешне, успешно сдает экзамены по английскому и французскому языкам, собирает переливающиеся голографическими печатями сертификаты. Фальшивые документы, фальшивые знания, зеркальные очки без диоптрий, обманчивая внешняя хрупкость.  
  
У Мерси Грейвз великолепный учитель. Лекс Лютор становится не частью жизни, о нет. Это ее жизнь становится _его_ частью. Лекс Лютор создает ее по своему образу и подобию. И неправы те, кто считает, что впервые он примеряет на себя роль демиурга на криптонском корабле, с трепетом наблюдая за тем, как от его крови и плоти генерала Зода рождается самая поразительная и самая уродливая форма жизни.  
  
Мерси Грейвз безответно любит Лекса Лютора, и любовь ее болезненно вывернута, сломана и растоптана изначально. Она не позволяет себе демонстрировать свои чувства, и даже не столько по той причине, что боится быть отвергнутой. Все куда проще и банальнее: Мерси не желает утомлять Лекса, тревожить его.  
  


***

  
  
Когда мир вокруг рушится, а чужие крики сливаются в один долгий вопль агонии, Мерси еле-еле выбирается из здания. Лекса успевают эвакуировать раньше, ее — нет. Она стоит перед ним, раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся, колготки порваны, юбка в пятнах, рукав блузки окровавлен. Сердце бьется так быстро, так невыносимо быстро. Но на Лексе ни царапинки, и Грейвз быстро успокаивается. С ним все хорошо. Он цел, и важнее этого нет ничего на свете.  
  
— Князев сейчас приедет и заберет нас. Мерси, мне нужны записи со всех доступных камер наблюдения, любые сюжеты на телевидении, радиоэфиры, трансляции в сети. Любые детали. И побольше разнообразных ракурсов, я не люблю однотипные ролики.  
  
Он словно не заметил, как она выглядит. Не заметил, что ей, в отличие от него, пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сохранить жизнь сегодня. Не заметил, что она едва стоит на ногах, ведь каблук ее модной остроносой туфли сломан. Все очень просто: Лекс абсолютно ее не ценит. Никоим образом. Разве что, время от времени он улыбается ей и хвалит, но Мерси знает: если с ней что-то произойдет, мир Лютора не пошатнется.  
  
Оказывается, знания тоже могут приносить боль.  
  
В машине хмурый Анатолий протягивает ей пачку одноразовых салфеток и швыряет на заднее сиденье аптечку. Мерси быстро благодарит его, и он едва касается ее узкой дрожащей ладони своей, широкой и татуированной. Рисунки аляпистые, три русские буквы расплываются перед глазами из-за выступивших слез. Князев жалеет ее, это прорывает плотину напускного безразличия, становится невыносимо тяжело держать себя в жестких рамках.  
— Трогательно, — отзывается Лекс, и лицо Мерси вновь застывает.  
  


***

  
  
Он вызывает ее к себе посреди ночи. Мерси не покидает чувство беспокойства. Она знала, Лексу не стоило сближаться с журналистом, ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоило. Однако ее мнение всегда интересовало босса в самую последнюю очередь. Лекс встречает ее на пороге, быстро захлопывает за ней дверь, притягивает к себе за шелковый шейный платок и целует, целует, будто в горячечном бреду. Запах алкоголя так силен, что голова начинает кружиться. Сколько же он выпил? Сколько выпил Лекс, так редко притрагивающийся к спиртному?  
  
Его ладони мечутся по ее спине, пальцы лихорадочно нашаривают застежки платья, а поцелуи жарки и неумелы. Он шепчет чужое имя ей на ухо, представляет совсем иного человека, но это вовсе не больно. Она давно перестала что-либо чувствовать, кроме любви, слепой и всеобъемлющей. Но Лекс открывает глаза и смотрит на нее удивленно, словно видит впервые. Конечно, думает Мерси, конечно, жаль, что мгновенно принять облик Кларка Кента даже в век высоких технологий еще чересчур сложно. На лице Лекса возникает разочарованное выражение. Возможно, самая красивая эмоция, которую Мерси доводилось замечать. Ведь она искренняя.  
— Уходи, Мерси, — говорит Лютор совсем тихо. — Ты его не заменишь.  
  
Красноречие оставляет его в минуту слабости.  
  
Но уже на следующий день все возвращается на круги своя. Увидев ее на рабочем месте, Лекс не меняется в лице и не вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь. Однако Мерси и не думает заговорить о ней, выполняет свои привычные обязанности, внимательно следит за графиком Лютора и лишь изредка касается губ, накрашенных стойкой помадой, кончиками пальцев.  
  
Улыбается.  
  
Сердце поет.  
  
Нет, не приснилось.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне кажется, Мерси было уделено чудовищно мало внимания в фильме, а ведь персонаж она крайне любопытный.


End file.
